1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, in an active type of flat panel display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form, and images are displayed by controlling the luminance of each pixel according to given display information
One such active matrix flat panel display device is an organic light emitting display, which is a self-emissive display device having low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed. Therefore, the organic light emitting display is being spotlighted as a next-generation display device to surpass the liquid crystal display (LCD).
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element, that is, two electrodes with an emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy and cause light to be emitted.
The organic light emitting device also includes a driving transistor to drive the organic light emitting element and a switching transistor to apply data voltages to the driving transistor, and the transistors are the thin film transistor (TFT) type.
Light emitted from the emission layer of the organic light emitting device passes through various layers having different refractive indexes. However, when the light is totally reflected or is dissipated to the side, the light is not used to display the images and thus light efficiency may be decreased. To increase the light efficiency of the organic light emitting device, loss of the light emitted from the emission layer should be prevented.